A Utopian Ending
by BloodFreedom13
Summary: A What-If story, more detailed summary inside. Mentions of YugiNaruTayu.


**A/N: **A complete AU what-if story.

**Background: **Naruto's around 20 in this, he's achieved his dream of becoming the Hokage as well as gaining the acceptance of the villagers. (You'll see how in the story though, and the effects it brings on the population.) Minato and Kushina are both alive, but had left the village after the Kyuubi had been sealed in Naruto. (Again, you'll find out why in the story.) Finally, Naruto'll have syblings, but I won't be telling you how many just yet...

Now then, on with the story.

I don't own Naruto either.

**A Utopian Ending**

The blond Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, one Namikaze Naruto, looked over his village. Ever since their recent victory in the war with Iwa and Kumo, the village had prospered.

The terms of surrender following the somewhat humiliating defeat for Konoha's opponents cost them greatly. In turn, Konoha rose to a new high in status as a hidden village, becoming one of the greatest in history.

Konoha's name was spoken in great respect or fear, depending on the location, but one man's name was held even higher than the legendary village's. Coincidentally, that man was the current Hokage.

Namikaze Naruto had gained many titles during the war, from friends and enemies alike, but the one that described him best was simply "Howl".

One might question why his Iwa-dubbed nickname was Howl.

It's quite simple though, for in war time, the only warning of death his enemies had was the great howling of wind.

Naruto had combined his affinity of wind with his father's legendary Hiraishin. To the untrained eye it would seem as though the wind itself killed ninja after ninja. In reality, the added wind effect took out the yellow blur that would usually signify the technique being used, leaving only the howling of wind in its place.

The blond had even been argued to have changed the tide of the entire war by using his modified Hiraishin. Konoha and its ally Suna had been slowly losing the war for years. Iwa and Kumo took advantage of the lack of moral in their enemies, by attacking the great village of Konohagakure itself.

It was in that battle that Naruto had gained the title "Howl", for it was the first time his technique was used against the enemy. Countless numbers of enemy nin had fallen to what seemed like a mere howling wind, said howling wind would become a permanent sign of death for Konoha's enemies from that day on.

The Rokudaime Hokage smiled contently as he turned back to his shadow clones, his solution to every Hokage's mortal enemy, paperwork.

The blond then decided it was time for a walk through the village, he had taken to enjoying strolls in Konoha upon his acceptance by the villagers.

He put on his Hokage coat, the Rokudaime symbol worn proudly on his back, while a picture of a bright orange Kyuubi in a threatening defensive stance, teeth bared, was in the background. He never really did get over his obsession with orange...

Minutes later, the blond was wandering down the main road in Konoha, greeted with smilies or bows from villagers and shinobi alike on his walk. Various pieces of artwork, from depicting his famous technique in battle to simple drawings of him in his Hokage coat, adorned many shop windows.

A smile grew on his face, his status with the villagers being something he was immensely proud of. That smile grew though, as he saw children playing with toy kunai. Not just any kunai though, the toys were modeled after the very weapons used in his version of the Hiraishin. They were three pronged like the originals, except they were a dark silver color with glowing seals marked in white on them.

Of course, none of the toys were accurate, as he hadn't shown any of the real kunai to anyone. However, it still made him feel an unimaginable amount of happiness to see children idolizing him as he had done with his father many years back.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he continued on his stroll through the village. Said stroll was interrupted though, when one of the guards from a nearby gate appeared next to him.

"Hokage-sama, four unknown travelers are requesting to enter the village. Shall I have them escorted to your office?"

Naruto waved off his suggestion, having an idea who it was already. "Nah...I'm already out here, might as well go there myself."

With that, the chuunin guard was left behind, a gust of wind blowing towards the gates.

* * *

The Rokudaime Hokage landed on top of the gates and promptly sat down, dangling his legs over the edge. He then leaned forward to look over his legs, down at the travelers.

Four pairs of slightly nervous eyes looked back up at him.

One of them being the same blue his own eyes were, the blond hair of the man also resembled Naruto's greatly. The next were a light brown color, belonging to a woman with waist long red hair. The third, a girl's around his own age, her eyes were the same blue his own were, but her hair was a deep crimson color. The final pair belonged to a boy in his teens, they were a darker brown that went well with his short blond hair.

Naruto smiled, immediately relieving the travelers' eyes of most of their worry, as he addressed the remaining gate guard.

"Oi! Fuzzy-brows! I'll escort em personally for yah, least I could do for stickin' you out here eh?"

Lee replied enthusiastically. "But Naruto-sama! I could never allow my rival and Hokage of the village to do such a thing! It would be very unyouthful of me!"

Naruto cringed, remembering the time he had accidentally ignored Lee, thus gaining himself an eternal rival. "I assure you Lee, you'll still be youthful if you let me escort them by myself."

The dark haired jounin stared back at Naruto, his youthful thinking butting heads with his Hokage's orders. His mind was in turmoil, and it wasn't long before it exploded.

"I WILL STAY HERE AND DO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA FOR MY UNYOUTHFULNESS ONCE MY SHIFT IS OVER NARUTO-SAMA!"

Said blond closed his eyes at Lee's tone, but a grin soon found its way onto his face. He didn't know what he'd do if Lee and his so called youthfulness weren't there to entertain him when he was bored.

Sighing, Naruto spoke up again. "I'll leave you to do that Lee, have fun eh?" He then added something in an afterthought. "And make sure you don't carry any more elderly citizens home to try and help, last time you did that, the hospital ran outta wheelchairs."

Lee had the grace to look embarrassed, and muttered out an apology.

Naruto let out a short laugh and promptly back flipped from his position, landing on his feet several meters in side the village walls. He then waited for his somewhat expected visitors to follow him, ignoring the elder blond's amused look at the amount of orange on his back.

Upon seeing that they were within a couple feet of him, Naruto began walking at a leisurely pace towards the tower, hands in his pockets, a smile on his face.

He passed by the same group of children he had seen earlier, but this time, the children saw him as well.

"Hokage-sama!" Came the numorous yells of excitement from the kids. They then rushed over to Naruto, bombarding him with the usual things they'd ask.

"Can I try on your coat?!"

"Can we see one of your special kunai?! Please!"

"You are most youthful today Hokage-sama!!"

Said Hokage let out a laugh at the child's choice of words, he had almost forgotten about Lee and Sakura's child.

Naruto then smirked, and decided to indulge the children, one look wouldn't hurt, after all. He knelt down on one knee and took out one of his famed kunai. The children quickly shut up and grew starry eyed at the sight, letting out a simultaneous "Wooooow."

Snickering, the blond altered the seals slightly with his chakra, so it wouldn't be a danger to him if it were found by an enemy, and gave it to one of the children.

"Make sure your careful with that, alright? It's sharp." The boy nodded vigorously as he held his prize gently.

Naruto stood and threw a glance over his shoulder, he was meant with stares of pride, amusement, and even a little jealousy. He let out a short laugh and nodded back towards the tower before starting to walk again.

As the cries of "Bye Hokage-sama!" and "Your youthfulness shines brightly!" faded, the market place of Konoha came into view. With it came the pictures and pieces of art Naruto had walked by before. Those soon faded as well, but the impressed and interested glances of the travelers behind him had not gone un-noticed.

The Rokudaime Hokage kept walking though, passing by the newest clan district of Konoha, the Namikaze. A smile once again appeared on his face as a little blond girl, only about 3 years of age, ran up to him.

"Otou-san!" The brown eyed girl quickly reached him, blissfully unaware of the questioning glances thrown her way.

"Guess what Otou-san!"

Naruto lowered himself down to his daughter's level. "What's that Akiha?" (Autumn Leaf)

"I learned a new jutsu today! Wanna see?!" Without waiting for an answer, the girl began going through hand seals.

Her father's eyes widened. "Wait a sec-"

"Raiton: Dageki no Jutsu!" (Shock Technique)

A short and simple burst of electricity surged in front of Akiha, right to her father. Said blond was left dazed, hair standing on end, before he started chuckling. Chuckling soon turned into hysterical fits of laughter though, leaving his daughter confused.

"Otou-san?"

Naruto quickly forced his laughter down to snickers as he saw his daughter's questioning look.

"Neh, Akiha, you might wanna warn someone before you shock them like that you know." He then stuck his tongue out at her.

The little blond girl blushed in embarrassment and was about to apologize when her father kept speaking.

"It's amazing that you can do that at 3 years old though, we'll just have to be careful about what Yugito-chan decides to teach you, right?." He then wrapped her up in a hug, with which Akiha happily returned.

Naruto broke away smiling. "Now, why don't you go find Tayuya-chan or Yugito-chan, I'm sure they'd appreciate some help with something."

The little blond nodded vigorously. "Ok! Bye Otou-san!"

Her father waved at her, a smile still on his face, as she took off back into the growing compound.

Sighing happily, he turned to finish the short walk to the Hokage tower, but not before hearing the teenaged boy behind him whisper. "Does this mean I'm an uncle now?"

Naruto allowed himself a small laugh before continuing on to the tower.

* * *

The Rokudaime Hokage entered his office and promptly plopped down in his chair, he then propped his feet up on the desk and got comfortable as he waited for his guests to seat themselves.

Naruto allowed silence to stretch on briefly, before speaking. "I'm sure you had your reasons, whatever they are, so I won't judge...not until I know them."

The four people in front of him visibly relaxed after that statement, before the eldest blond in the room responded. "I'm sure you know already know that I'm your father, Namikaze Minato, and this" he pointed to the red headed woman near his age "is your mother, Namikaze Kushina."

The Kyuubi container nodded in conirmation as Minato continued, pointing to the crimson haired girl. "This is your twin sist-"

He was cut off though, as Naruto abruptly stood and slammed his hands down on his desk. His eyes narrowed and adopted a fierce look as he leaned towards his father. He muttered. "Which one is older."

The former Hokage indicated his daughter, barely concealing his grin.

In response, Naruto's eyes grew wide as he let out a loud "NOOO!" before slammed his head down onto his desk, unwillingly leaving an imprint of his face for what had to be the fifth time this week.

This was too much for the syblings of the Rokudaime Hokage though, as they burst out laughing at his antics. Naruto even found himself grinning along with them, while both parents smiled happily at the interaction.

Minato cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the room. He turned to Naruto, who was still face down on his desk, and grinned before continuing. "As I was saying, this is your older twin sister" Naruto's body visibly cringed here "Yuuki"

The elder blond then turned towards the short haired blond boy. "This is your little brother Atsuto."

The Hokage lifted his head off his desk and nodded to his syblings, he then leveled his gaze with his father's, who seemed to get the point.

The former Hokage turned to his children. "Yuuki, Atsuto, why don't you two wait outside for a few minutes." The look in Minato's eyes took any argument the two had out of the picture, so they settled with grumbling to themselves as they walked out.

Sighing, the eldest blond turned back to Naruto, wasting no time, he began. "To say I was surprised that I lived through the sealing would be a massive understatement, I was amazed. I was also extremely weak though, so weak that a genin could have given me a decent fight. Obviously, if I would have stuck around, you would have been known as my son. With my condition back then though, there was no way I could have protected you from anything, so I was forced to leave with Kushina and Yuuki."

Seeing that Naruto was about to speak up, he held up his hand. "I know it seems stupid, but there's a reason behind my taking Kushina and Yuuki with me as well. You see, no one but one of my students, Rin, knew that Kushina not only had you, but Yuuki as well. So no one would know of her heritage aside from the three of us, thus making it safer for her to be around us and stay out of danger."

Minato sighed before continuing. "Kushina was adamant on taking you with us at first, but eventually, she realized that she wouldn't be able to take on some of the enemies I had made alone. Basically, we were stuck hiding in secret while I recovered my strength...that took much longer than we had planned. Even now, I'm not at my full strength, actually..." He let out another sigh here. "When we heard of your actions in the war, it was obvious that you had made a name for yourself without my help...but when we found out that you were calling yourself Namikaze Naruto, instead of using Kushina's clan name, we saw no reason to continue hiding."

The former Hokage swallowed. "I know it seems like a flawed plan, and it was, in many ways. It was also rushed though, as we didn't have time on our side when we were trying to figure out what to do." He let out a small laugh. "That's really it though, there's not much else I can say."

Naruto closed his eyes, aware of the stares both his parents were giving him. "I suppose I can relate to something like the situation you had been in... and if I were truthful with myself, I know I'd have done the same thing." He opened his eyes and gain his parents a small smile. "I guess we've got some catching up to do, huh?"

The Rokudaime Hokage soon found himself in his mother's tearful grip.

* * *

**A/N: **There yah have it, personally, I'm really pleased with the way this turned out. 


End file.
